Daniel x manga mpreg story
by WhenDreamsBecomeAReality
Summary: I know it says the book but it didn't have the manga sorry. I will try my best to make it a good story!


Number 5 was finally cornered. 5 looked at Daniel X, the source of his soon to be demise. "I was so close to finishing my film!" 5 cried.

"Well then try to remember to film it on a different planet. " Daniel said with his usual gleam in his eyes.

Daniel created a big gun and shot 5 in the head. "Sleep tight."

[Caviar is dangerous]:::::::

"Welcome back folks! When we last heard each other I was giving away free caviar! Several loyal listeners called and have won 5 containers of it! Here are our winners: Samantha Driver, Altrelda X, Jasmine Smith, and Emily James! Please come on down and get your free caviar!" The radio yelled as Daniel's mom drove to the station.

Daniel's mom had just got the caviar from the radio station when somebody asked what was for lunch.

"Caviar!" she yelled.

Daniel, Joe-Joe, and Willy all popped their heads into the kitchen.

"You mean fish eggs?" Daniel asked eager to try some.

"Yeah. I got some from the radio station today. Want to try some?" Altrelda asked as she walked to the kitchen.

Dana and Emma both looked at the caviar. "Those poor baby fish! They will never experience the feeling of swimming ever again!" Emma cried.

"Of course they will be swimming! Just in my stomach." Daniel replied and got a plate from his mom filled with caviar. Dana rolled her eyes and dragged Emma to the mall or whatever girly stuff girls do. Joe-Joe and Willy took one plate and sat at the table. After Daniel took the first bite his eyes opened wide, the taste was off. It tasted like goldfish.

Just then he heard number 5's voice. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Daniel, you've fallen into my trap, have fun for 20 weeks!"

Daniel looked madly around for number 5 but couldn't find him. Impossible! I killed him! Daniel thought frantically.

"What's wrong Danny?" Willy asked.

Daniel got the 3 plates of caviar and deposited it in the trash. "What was that Daniel? I wanted to eat that." Joe-Joe whined.

"Don't eat it. I think it's connected to number 5." Daniel said in a serious tone.

Willy looked skeptical "Maybe he's right Joe-Joe. Why would a radio station give us **FREE CAVIAR**?"

"For being good citizens?" Joe-Joe questioned.

Daniel and Willy only looked at him then left the kitchen to examine the leftover caviar in the silver can.

[Caviar is Dangerous]::::::::

After 24 hours of studying the caviar the only thing they got is that it might be from Number 5. Daniel banged his head against the table. "My God! Is it this hard to find out about caviar?" Daniel asked from the table's top.

Willy closed his computer and stood up. "Daniel, I need time to figure this out. Give me a couple of days okay?"

"Sure. Have fun!" Daniel replied with a smirk.

Then Willy left leaving Daniel all alone.

[Caviar is dangerous]::::::

After Willy left for a couple of weeks Daniel had been vomiting every morning and had weird cravings. Like for fish food and other weird things. After a while his mom and sister got worried about him. All the time they would ask, "Are you okay?"

As always Daniel would say" I'm fine." Then walk away. Then Willy and Joe-Joe found out what the caviar was made out of. They said that it was the sex cells and eggs in number 5 and that's why women are getting pregnant even if they are barren. Daniel's blood stopped cold and he walked out the room. Everything disappeared and Daniel sat down on the ground to think. So I'm pregnant? He asked himself. And with alien spawn. What am I going to do?

His mom and dad appeared and sat next to him and hugged him. "Son, we still love you." Daniel's dad told him.

"Yes dear. We just have to find a way to cure this. Don't worry. Now who's up for a trip to see grandma?" Mrs. X asked.

Pork chop waved her hands. "I'm ready! Let's go!" She cried as Daniel stood up and got ready to go.

Malkah: Yeah had to redo that chappy it was too short… still is.

Sorry I will update every weekend now thanks and keep up the reviews!


End file.
